Unforsaken Love
by AngelChic123
Summary: Sapphire Waters and Kol Mikaelson were in love... A 1,000 years ago. But Kol is still so deeply in love wth her that he can't let her go. Someone else was involved when they were together that tore the apart. But when someone who's supposed to be dead returns, they come between the two and try to kill all Vampires. Including the Originals.
1. Meet Sapphire Waters

_**Fanfic on Vampire Diaries33**_

_**In this fic, everything is normal. All originals are alive except Michael, Alaric is still a human, Elena is a human, there's nothing wrong with Alrics ring, and everyone is trying to get past them trying to kill eachother. Oh and Esther yeah she stays dead ...**_

* * *

Her hair was waist length and black. Her eyes a deep brown. Her skin was slightly pale, and she had the legs and body of a goddes and everyone wanted her; craved her slightly more than Elena. That oversized Stussy crop-top she was wearing and those shorts with ankle length heels -boots on. Her bag thrown over her shoulder while she walked to Elena's locker. Her name was Sapphire Waters. And she was an original vampire. She wasn't related to any of the other Originals though. Esther just thought of her as a daughter when her parents died leaving her alone. When she reached her locker she smiled at Elena; a smile mixed with so many signals that made your head spin. She was mysterious; almost like a female version of Damon. She spoke with a British accent thats was sweet yet evil.

"Hello Elena." Elena was busy putting things into he locker as she replied.

"Hi Sapphire. What'sup?"

"Oh nothing. Just, this party I'm having tonight. You should come. It'll be fun."

"This isn't one of your plots just to give you a meal like last time right?"

"Will you let that go? I promised I wouldn't do it again. Besides, he WAS being a jerk. No one would've missed or noticed he was gone."

"True.. But yeah. I'll definately be at that party tonight."

"Cool. Well, last period and Mr. Saltzman will be terribly upset if I'm late again." She laughed as put air quotes around Mr. Saltzman. Her laugh. Devious. She walked away and Elena watched. She thought she was so pretty. Even if she tried to kill her numerous numbers of times. She was still good people.

When Sapphire got to her class, she barely made it.

"Ahh... . So happy you actually were on time." He teased. The class slightly laughed.

"Yes well, I had a blood bank to donate to." She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well then.. I hope you heal quickly." She slighty frowned at him then smiled. "Well, I certainly hope you don't get hurt on your way home." She raised an eyebrow and their 'fight' ended and Alaric started the lesson.

"Medieval Times. What do you immediately do you think of?" Someone raised their hand and said," Knights in shining armor." Another said, "Prince and Princesses." Sapphire raised her hand and he called on her.

"Stereotypes and Hypocrites." All eyes were on her.

"What?"

"Stereotypes and Hypocrites. The Kings, Queens, Knights, hell even the Prince and Princesses were all stereotypes and hypocrites." Alaric shook his head.

"Explain what you mean."

"Well, during that time period, someone would start something like say sleeping with 10 women and be-heading somone else who does it." People in the class laughed.

"Agreed but I wouldn't think of it like that."

"Why?"

"Because they were a time who showed leadership and-"

"Mr. Saltzman, all due respect, there technically was no leadership. The country practially ran itself. I mean, with the Kings and Queens mostly worried about war and sex. What leadeship is that?" He pointed to her laughing.

"Stop watching The Tudors."

* * *

After class was over, Alaric called Sapphire to stay after. When everyone left, they started talking.

"Trying to out smart me?"

"Well. You made my where abouts seem as if they were any of your buisness... Mr. Saltzman. Not to mention the fact that you pointed out hints of me being... Inhumane." She walked out of the classroom. He looked down and back up shaking his head as he watched her. Even to him she looked desireable. Put his heart remained to Jenna and it did forever. School was over and Sapphire was heading to her car when she was pinned against the door.

"Hello love." She turned around to the British speaking male who pinned her against the car.

"Kol. What are you doing?!"

"Saying hello. What else?"

"Pinning me to my door. Move!" She pushed him back and unlocked the door.

"Ouch. Your're hurting my feelings. I thought we were dating?"

"That's what you get for thinking Kol now move." He stayed in the way of the door and smirked. Her eyes rolled and she smiled sweetly.

"Oh Kol.. Please oh please move out of my way.."

"Kiss me first." He chuckled. She inched her lips towards his and spoke.

"Over. My. Dead. BODY." He smiled and backed up. She knew she had hurt his feelings and kissed his cheek and got in the car. She started the engine and rolled the window.

"Coming to my party?"

"Hmm... Will there be lovely people to eat?"

"You know my deal with Elena. But... I have blood bags. We don't need humans to have fun." She smiled her 'signature' smile and drove off.


	2. Unexpected Guest

"What's behind the door Niklaus?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing... It's a bloody mess in there. Lots of blood." Sapphire sniffed the air and shrugged.

"I don't smell blood."

"Stains. Blood stains." Her head went move left to right as she shook it.

"Fine. Don't tell me you werido." He sighed in relief watching her enter her room. She put her back against the door and bit her lip, thinking she will find out what is behind that door. That's when she noticed he was in her room. Kol. This guy can't take a hint? He has an obsession with her and she knew it. But she also knew that she wanted him too. The only thing keeping her from being with him was her ego. She didn't like the clingy crap that people in relationships do. Plus, the fact that the two used to date in the past, before they became vampires. It also hurt when she thought about the past, so she just shook it off and finally spoke.

"Kol. What is it you want this time?" He came out of the dark corner of her room with his hands behind his back, but he was frowning. This was something she hardly ever seen unless something was truly wrong.

"I've been chasing you love.. You turn me down everytime.. What happend to us?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Kol. Things change. Like the fact that you were never this annoying when I said no." She opened her door and pointed outside of it. His eyes closed and he shook his head. He ran towards her and shut the door, pinning her against it like he did her car.

"I love you. And only you in this world M-" she cut him off and frowned.

"Don't call me that!" She pushed him back. He hit a nerve.

"I love you Kol. I really do but I can't be with you!"

"Why!? Tell me why Mila!" That name. It ticked her off and she pushed him back.

"Because Kol I'm not that person anymore. I'm not some little girl that you suddenly fell in love with. This isn't a love story! I'm not soft you and your brother made sure off that!" He looked shocked and walked out of the room. She stood there, confused for a second and shook it off.

"Time for me to get ready for my party."

* * *

At 11 o'clock, people started showing up. The house was filled with people and music was playing loudly. Sapphire walked around the house with a cup of spiked punch in her hand, laughing and dancing with nearby people. She was dancing behind a guy when she realized who it was. Damon Salvatore.

"Well hello Damon. Didn't think you'd show up here." He smiled and danced with her.

"Thats what you get for thinking Waters."

"Where's Ripper and Elena?" She had started calling Stefan 'Ripper' after the little incident.

"Mmm... My brother and the woman I am unfortunately in love with are somewhere around here... Where's Rebekah?"

"I don't know where your little whore is."

"Ouch. And she's your best friend?"

"She knows I'm joking. Don't you?" She smiled as she turned around and looked at her best friend.

"Of course Mila." She stared at her and frowned.

"Excuse me." And she left. Thirty minutes later, she was on a table dancing, half way drunk. Elena saw her and walked to the table with Stefan.

"Oh my gosh! Elena!Ripper! Hi! So glad you both came!" Stefan rolled his eyes at the nickname and Elena smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing! Dance with me because I am becoming unhappy dont like being unhappy." Elena shook her head and laughed, getting on the table. Once on the table the two danced to their hearts content, being joined by Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah. All girls were now dancing on the table, having the time of their lives while the guys watched. Damon, Klaus, Kol, and Stefan all watched them as the girls glanced at them. Including Sapphire and Kol. They were acting as if nothing had just a few hours ago. When the song ended, everyone was pretty much drunk. Damon went into the room with Rebekah, Caroline and Klaus snuck off to his room, Stefan and Elena left while Kol when upstairs to his room, leaving Sapphire and Bonnie alone. Bonnie sat on the couch and Sapphire sat on her lap.

"B-Bonnie... Can.. Can I tell you a secret...?" She nodded.

"I'm... Beginning to be like Katerina and Elena..."

"What do you mean?" She sighed harshly and frowned.

"I'm in love with two guys and they're brothers..." Bonnie looked shocked.

"What?! Who?!" She put a finger to her lips and shook her head, then pointed to herself and her ears, signaling she has a house full of vampires. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the two males names in their symbols.. Bonnie looked at the paper and covered her mouth and looked at her. Sapphire nodded and sighed.

"Burn it please..." And she did what she asked. That's when the most unexpected thing happened. She burst into the room. Sapphire and Bonnie stood up urgently.

"Hello Mila." The female said. "You are doing well... I hear you're in love. That is a good thing.. Is it not?"

"H-Ho-How are you alive?! We killed you!"

"Yes, but found a witch willing to help me this time.."

"Who? What witch would help you after what happened?"

"She will be revealed very soon.." Sapphire lunged at the woman and fell immediately to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching her head. Bonnie stood in horror and she couldn't move. That's when everyone in the house ran downstairs.

"What is going on down-" Klaus stopped talking when he saw her. When all the Originals were downstairs, their mouths hung open. Damon and Caroline followed behind and their mouths hung open too. Then Damon spoke up.

"Well then... I thought we killed you but we were wrong... Esther."


End file.
